El Resfriado de Helga
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: La nariz estaba roja y fluidos nasales pegajosos -Mocos- querían escapar, la cara era aun más pálida que de costumbre y las mejillas tenían un tenue rojo, alrededor de los ojos vidriosos se hallaban ojeras y los papados le pesaban. A simple vista, la logica del ser pensante daba como respuesta que Helga padecia un resfriado.


**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al super recontrafantastico señor **Craig Bartlett. Yay! :DD**

* * *

**El resfriado de Helga**

En ciertas ocasiones, muy escasas por cierto, tan escasas como que el colegio este cerrado en un día de primavera o como que el señor de los helados reparta su mercancía a la gente que se le cruza a su camino; la presencia radiante, chillona y alegre de Olga Pataki, era soportable. Solo un poco soportable.

Helga se encontraba bajo un mar de colchas y sabanas que regulaban su temperatura corporal. La nariz estaba roja y fluidos nasales pegajosos -Mocos- querían escapar, la cara era aun más pálida que de costumbre y las mejillas tenían un tenue rojo, alrededor de los ojos vidriosos se hallaban ojeras y los papados le pesaban. A simple vista, la lógica del ser pensante daría como respuesta que Helga padecía un resfriado.

Nadie lo había notado, nadie, hasta que la perfecta Olga entro con su radiante sonrisa que se deformo en un grito rompe tímpanos, al ver a su hermanita bebe tan desaliñada con la cabeza recostada en la mesa de la cocina. _¡Helga, Hermanita bebe! ¡Te ves horrible! ¡Vuelve a la cama! _Helga se limito a dirigirle una mirada de muerte, pero obedeció sin decir nada. Fue ahí donde uno se da cuenta de lo grave que esta Helga como para no protestar.

-¿Y Bien, Doc? ¿Viviré para ver el amanecer?-El Doctor soltó una carcajada de simpatía, irguiéndose después de tomarle la temperatura a la menor Pataki.

-Si, te aseguro que vivirás muchos años mas, Helga.-

-Es un alivio, Doctor.- Respondió, Olga con una sonrisa gratificante

-Espero que esto te enseñe a no estar dos horas bajo la lluvia, señorita.- Reprocho Bob, mirando con ojos acusadores a la rubia.

-No puedo prometer nada.- Helga se encogió de hombros. No, jamás renunciaría jugar bajo la lluvia, por que amaba la lluvia en día calurosos, como el de ayer, y la amaba aun mas cuando Arnold -y los demás niños- estaban bajo ella.-_ Casi realizo otra de mis torcidas fantasías infantiles.-_Pensó con una sonrisa bobalicona y soñadora abarcado todo el rostro.

-¿Por que sonríes, Hermanita bebe?-

-Oh, de nada que te importe, Olga.-

._._._._._.

Helga, agradecía desde lo más profundo -Muy, muy profundo- la atención -No necesaria- de su hermana mayor. Olga había sido quien llamo al Doctor, claro, Bob se opuso diciendo que los Pataki se curaban solos y Miriam...ella pareció apoyar a Bob, o tal vez a Olga, la verdad, la mujer solo murmuraba cosas incomprensibles para caer dormida sobre la silla. Al final gano Olga, con su timbre de voz mas agudo que termino por convencer a su padre que llamara al medico.

-Helga, regresa a la cama.-La menor bufo molesta, sin intenciones de querer mover el trasero del sillón frente al televisor.- Helga...

-¡Bien, Bien Olga!-Gruño frunciendo el ceño y levantándose bruscamente del sillón.- ¡Que fastidiosa eres!

-El doctor, dijo que tenias que guardar reposo.- Replico con los brazos cruzados, observando como su hermanita bebe subía al segundo piso a zancadas.

-¡He estado mas de cinco horas en cama, Olga! ¡Déjame respirar un poco!- Grito, cerrando la puerta bruscamente produciendo un estruendo en la casa, ¡Gracias misericordioso señor! ¡Gracias por que Bob no estaba en casa para gritarle que no debía ser mala con Olga! ¡Gracias!

Olga suspiro cansada, subía y bajaba todo el tiempo para asegurarse que su querida hermanita se encontrara mejor, y que esta no hiciera algo que le perjudicara en su salud. Iba a regresar a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó dos veces y Olga como la adulta responsable a cargo, fue abrirla.

-Hola... ¿Alfred?-

-Hola, no, me llamo Arnold...¿Helga esta en casa?.-Pregunto Arnold un poco nervioso, pero aliviado por la presencia de la hermana mayor de la bravucona más temida de todo cuarto año. ¡Gracias, de nuevo señor!

-Si, esta enferma. Se siente muy mal, cuando la vi. Pensé que se estaba muriendo...-El rubio sonrió por cortesía, escuchando y pensando que la mayor de los Pataki, tenia la lengua algo suelta.- ¿Vienes a dejarle la tarea?-Pregunto la rubia, reparando en los libros bajo el brazo de Shortman y sintiendo que estaba aburriendo a su visita.

-¿Ah? Si...El señor Simmons me lo ha pedido de favor.-_Y por que nadie más ha querido_.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Vamos pasa! ¿Sabes donde queda la habitación de Helga?-Olga se aparto en un movimiento, casi un salto, del marco de la puerta para dejar pasar a su pequeño visitante.

-Si, pero...yo...-

-¿Puedes quedarte un rato con Helga?, Mi hermanita bebe, ha estado muy aburrida y yo tengo que preparar la cena.-Suplico Pataki, con sus grandes ojos y una sonrisa encantadora.- Por favor.- Nadie, absolutamente nadie -a excepción de Helga- le negaba un favor a Olga Pataki, y Arnold tampoco.

-Esta bien, pero de verdad, no creo que sea buena idea...-

-¡Oh muchas gracias, Alfred!-Dijo en gritito alejándose en dirección a la cocina. El rubio suspiro. Pobre y bueno Alfred, digo, Arnold, pobre y miserable cabeza de balón.

._._._._._._.

Helga esta con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de su cama, con rostro fruncido, la nariz aun roja y fluyendo sustancia pegajosa, pero se encontraba mejor. Olga subía y bajaba como un huracán, sin pedir premiso para entrar a su cuarto y solo para saber como se encontraba, la respuesta siempre la misma_ ¿Tu que crees?. _La rubia ya estaba al borde del fastidio por estar encerrada, sola, y con la nariz fluyendo mucosidad !Agh! ¿Que era esto un campo de concentración nazi? Lo por de todo, es que hoy no había podido ver, idolatrar y fastidiar al amor de su vida...Arnold, eso la hacia sentirse mas miserable, pero podía vivir un día sin verlo ¡Claro que podía! Además, siempre podía escribir poesía en su nombre, eso si su adorada Hermana -Nótese el sarcasmo- no la descubría.

Dos pequeños y tímidos golpecitos dieron en la puerta de su cuarto, Helga dio un respingo y pensó que por fin Olga tenía algo de sentido común para poder tocar la puerta.

-Pasa, Olga.-La puerta se abrió al momento que dio la autorización y en ese momento los ojos de la rubia Pataki se abrieron como dos platos enormes.- ¡¿Arnold?!.- El tono de timbre de Helga, siempre era gruñón, mandón y con cierto toque siniestro, con el resfriado la voz de Helga daba un cierto parecido a la voz de Sid.

-Hola, Helga.-Saludo, sonriendo casi en una mueca burlona por el tonito gangoso de Helga. La rubia se repuso carraspeando un poco, tratando que su voz sonara amenazante aun con ese molesto resfriado.

-¿Que quieres, Cabeza de balón?- _¡Eso!_

-He venido a dejarte la tarea.- Mostró los libros bajo el brazo y se fue acercando, siempre cauteloso hasta la mesita de noche de la rubia.- emm ¿Como estas?-

-¡Oh bien! ¡Gracias!... ¡Tengo un horrible resfriado, Arnoldo! ¿Como crees que estoy?- El rubio rodó los ojos, realmente, su plan había sido entregar los libros, a quien estuviera, y salir de ahí. No entrar y quedarse a cuidar a la matona de la escuela.

-Si, lo siento Helga.- La rubia bufo, pero como ustedes han de saber, Pataki, tan recia a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, a guardarse la felicidad que le provoca tener a Arnold en la misma recamara, moría y vomitaba arco iris -No literalmente, claro- por dentro.-_ ¡Oh Arnold! ¡Mi amor! Has venido haberme, para traerme la tarea, claro, y yo, comportándome como una verdadera idiota ante ti, ¡Oh mi ángel de ojos verdes! ¡Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti! tal vez, no me mirarías con ese ceño fruncido y me verías con ojos de amor..._

_-_Si, si lo que sea... ¿Ya te vas?-

-No, tu hermana me ha pedido que te cuide un rato.-

-¿Que? ¿Que se cree Olga, mandándome a un zopenco a cuidarme?.-_ ¡Gracias, fastidiosa y perfecta Olga! ¡Ya no te odio tanto como antes!_

._._._._._._._.

-Si, Arnoldo... ¿Crees que soy estupida o algo así?

-No, yo solo...-

-Cállate, de una vez, ya entendí.-

Arnold, tan bueno que es el, se tomo la gentileza de explicarle a su pequeña compañera rubia la tarea. Helga quien no le gustaba la idea de que Arnold la tomara por retrasada mental al explicarle la tarea con lentitud, exploto finalmente, si, ¡Por supuesto que entendió! no era ninguna idiota, aunque en el fondo, tan voluble que es la rubia, se arrepintió de sus actos, y abrió la boca esperando que decir lo correcto por una vez en su vida.

-...Gracias, Arnold.-susurro, y espero que no tan bajo como para el chico Shortman la escuchara.

Arnold dio un respingo en su lugar, no se había esperado un gracias de su parte. A veces Helga con su mala actitud, lo hacia olvidar lo buena que era en el fondo. En ese instante cuando sus ojos buscaron a los de la rubia, noto que se encontraba sonrojada, y no era por la enfermedad.

-¿Helga?- Helga desvió la mirada, sabia que sus mejillas estaban tibias, de vergüenza.- ¿Esta bien?

Arnold se sentó en la cama. Helga se tenso en su lugar cuando la mano de su amado toco su frente, fue un gesto simple, que derretía a la rubia. Por una vez en su vida no tuvo la valentía para apartarlo, tal vez fue la cercanía que Arnold no parecía notar, tal vez fue el resfriado y el cuerpo que lo sentía tan pesado pero finalmente no pensó en que, por que rozo levemente la mano que se colocaba inocente en su frente y la aparto con su mano, sin ser brusca y con un susurro que se convertía en silencio después.

-Estoy bien.- No soltó la mano y la coloco sobre su regazo, pensando que podría excusarse después de su acto, ¿El resfriado puede provocar locura, no?

Arnold, no hizo además de soltar su mano cautiva, la dejo en el regazo de la rubia mandona, y le recordó la vez que Helga había tenido amnesia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no sabia el por que, en el fondo lo sabia, claro, pero era tan distraído para notarlo, le gustaba Helga, claro, pero aun no era un gustar-gustar, apenas y lo rozaba ese sentimiento, con el tiempo quizás el sentimiento se desarrollaría, solo quizás.

Olga entro haciendo su escándalo, y sonrió divertida ante la escena de las manos una sobre otra. Helga aparto la suya como si la de Arnold quemara y Arnold hizo lo propio.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermanita, Arnold.-

-De nada.-Helga bufo con las mejillas sonrojadas, gracias a dios el resfriado le daba una excusa a sus mejillas.

* * *

Holaaaaaa! :33. Aqui yo, como siempre molestando (?) jeje , este fic fue inspirado cuando me enferme xDD, pero bueno a eso nadie le importa, espero que le haya agradado la lectura nwn, y quiero agradecer a las lindas, fatabulosas personitas que me dejaron sus maravillosos comentarios en mi rara historia "Adolescence" asdasd me hicieron la mujer mas feliz del mundo :333 casi exploto de la emocion a ver que les gusto, o simplemente entraron por curiosidad morbosa (?) xDD ok no.

Gracias por leerme nwn.


End file.
